Leaving You Behind
by Sekai
Summary: When Harry and Ron leave for Voldemortbusiness Hermione doesn't want to be left behind.


_Disclaimer: This all belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling._

Hermione was sitting in the Common Room with a pillow hugged closely to her chest. She was staring intently at the flames dancing merrily in front of her.

But Hermione was all other than merry. She had never in her eighteen been so sad, so afraid, so angry, so... devastated.

At the sound of footsteps Hermione looked up and her reddish eyes focused on the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. As the familiar figures of Ron and Harry entered the Common Room the tears that had gathered in her eyes all year fell, trailing marks down her cheeks. Ron and Harry's comforting grins faded as they saw the tears glinting in the firelight, and they hurried to her side.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked as they kneeled in front of her. Their comforting did not help - rather the opposite – and her tears turned into sobs. Her two best friends lifted themselves off the ground and seated themselves next to her, holding her as she calmed down.

"Shh, what's wrong Mione?" Ron asked and Hermione turned her head and looked at him.

"It's... everything... You leave, and I stay..." Hermione said softly.

"But we'll be back, don't worry," Ron whispered.

"Can you promise me that? I just fear that... My biggest fear will some true..."

"Your biggest fear?" Ron chuckled, a grin building up on his face. "You fear that McGonnagal will fail you if we leave? I hardly think we're that good a help." He said, clearly thinking of the boggart Hermione faced in the end of third year.

"Oh, you're so stupid sometimes Ron," Hermione uttered whilst dumping back in the couch. Harry sent her a questioning look.

"But you said -"

"I _know_ what I said, and I lied. I wouldn't want to upset you."

"Hermione, _never_ think that you have to shield us from your problems." Harry whispered and dried her tears.

"What _was_ your boggart then?" Hermione glanced at the ground, unable to face their eyes.

"Well, as I entered I thought I was supposed to meet a boggart - it being dark and all - but I saw nothing. So I wandered a bit looking around. And then I saw _you two_ lying still on the ground in a pool of blood. An I swear my heart skipped several beats." Hermione lifted her head and looked at her beast friends' faces, as to memorise them. Harry gestured for her to continue.

"Well, I remember thinking to myself that it _couldn't_ be you lying there, that this task was perfectly safe, and that it could not be you. But then I walked over to – _it_ -and it looked _so real_. And suddenly I felt at loss. I didn't know what to do. I'd never felt that before, and it scared me. And I was so afraid that you might be dead." Again Hermione lifted her gaze from the fierce flames where it had been resting.

"I didn't know what to do - so I ran. And as I stepped out in the sunlight and saw you two standing behind Remus grinning madly I felt so stupid to believe it could have been real. And I made up that explanation. The rest you know." The boys looked at Hermione for a minute before engulfing her in a bon-crushing hug.

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll be back for you," Ron comforted.

"But, you don't understand! I want to be there _for_ you - to live with you or to die with you. I don't want to stay here while you die. And I don't want for you to be away if _I _die."

"Oh Hermione," Harry whispered. "You can't come. You're needed here, you're Head Girl and -"

"I don't want to be the Head Girl if it means I have to be away from you!" Hermione yelled ripping the badge off her robes.

"We're a trio," Hermione whispered.

"Doesn't seem like we can leave you behind, does it?" Ron wondered whilst grinning.

"I'd follow you to hell and beyond if you asked it of me," Hermione whispered.

"Same here," Harry said and hugged her.

"You're our Lady Hermione, and I'd follow you anywhere as well," Ron said smiling.

"So I'll come?" Hermione asked smiling. They nodded.

"Thanks."

She hurried upstairs and scraped together vital belongings before entering the Common Room again. Ron and Harry rose from the sofa and linked arms with Hermione.

"To hell and beyond," she whispered, and they left the Common Room together.

_Fin._


End file.
